Harry Potter: International Megastar
by Curlyjimsam
Summary: Aged 22, Harry has to cope with being an international megastar but at least nobody knows he really exists! Also includes 'Harry Potter: GrownUp' the original version of the story.
1. Final Version 'International Megastar'

Harry Potter, International Megastar

_by Arrows' Biggest Fan_

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter, etc., doesn't belong to me. The stories and characters belong to Joanne Rowling, and I am making no profit whatsoever. Please don't send me to Azkaban.

This chapter is the final draft. Feel free to read the next chapter, which is what I originally wrote. 

Until his eleventh birthday, Harry Potter had thought he was just an ordinary boy. After Rubeus Hagrid told him the truth, he realised he was just an ordinary wizard, famous, yes, but ordinary. Only the wizarding world knew about him after all. Most ordinary Muggles had never heard of him. But now, as he walked down Charing Cross Road aged twenty-two years and ten months, twenty days, he wasn't so sure. 

It had all began nearly five years ago. After Harry's last and most eventful year at Hogwarts, in which he had devoted much of his time to defeating Lord Voldemort once and for all, and the rest to his NEWTs, he had come back to Number 4, Privet Drive to pick up the few belongings he had left behind, and to wait anxiously for his exam results. He could only go to Auror Training College if he received top grades and he had nowhere to live until he successfully completed his application, apart from his aunt and uncle's house and the Burrow, but he preferred to stay away and give Mr. Weasley a break – he was Minister for Magic, and needed rest.

On the third tiresome day of his stay, his uncle, who was purple-faced with some mysterious rage, dragged Harry into the living room. Harry looked down at him – he was actually taller than Vernon, no longer a midget in glasses, he towered over most people, six foot three in height. Just like he had many years ago when Mrs. Weasley had sent Petunia and him a letter, Vernon began with a single word – "_So_."    

This time, Harry could not control himself. "So what?" 

His uncle's face swelled and his moustache quivered, but Harry could see he was too scared of magic to do anything. He motioned for Harry to sit down, however, and placed his own large backside on a disgusting pink and green sofa opposite his nephew. "While we were in town, shopping" he growled, "we saw _this_ in Smith's." He pulled a hardback book out of his pocket and held it up for Harry to see the cover. "_Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_," the young man read aloud. "By JK Rowling." On the cover was a ridiculous drawing of himself beside the Hogwarts Express at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Uncle Vernon nodded. "Exactly. What did you mean by it, boy?"

"I … I haven't got a clue what it is," answered Harry, with the slightest of stammers. "I've never seen it before. Give it here." He reached forward and grabbed the book.

That was how it had all started. Since then Harry had actually met JK Rowling, who had apologised profusely for making his story available to Muggles without telling him - she herself was not magical, but she had discovered the wizarding world as a child whilst watching the Tutshill Tornados' practices, which were held closer to her house than even her school, and stumbled on it again much later when hiking - her curiosity had made her ignore the 'Danger' sign and walk straight into Hogwarts, which on the inside looked the same to Muggles as to witches and wizards. She had met up with Dumbledore, who had asked her to make an in-depth biography of Harry, using advanced Penseive techniques. It had been kept a secret, but Joanne and Dumbledore had finally spilled out all of the mysteries. Now Joanne had written four more books, the latest, '_Order of the Phoenix_' out today, two films had been produced, and large pictures of an actor playing Harry's eleven- and twelve-year-old selves kept going by on the backs of buses. 

The pictures on the buses didn't really resemble Harry's actual self. He had grown his hair long, down to his shoulders, and his green eyes were hidden by trendy black shades. What was more, the school uniform used in the books had a load of fancy stuff – sweaters, shirts, ties, bad

ges – instead of just plain and simple black robes. Harry realised he was wearing his own wizarding costume, black sport-robes, produced by L'Hippogriffe, a leading brand. The red and white logo was on the chest, but otherwise they were indistinguishable from any other basic black Quidditch strip. 

Another wizard had obviously spotted Harry's robes as well – he landed on a broomstick with a loud 'CLUNK' beside the Auror, who had received top grade NEWTs and passed the Dark wizard catcher examinations with flying colours. The wizarding 'policeman' was a lot more conspicuous than Harry – he was wearing bright red replica England Quidditch robes and people had started staring. Harry pointed this out, as well as the fact that he was an Auror. The wizard gave a hurried apology, told him to be more careful in future, and flew off, Muggles following him with their eyes. Harry quickly performed a mass Memory Charm and continued towards the Leaky Cauldron.

He was going into Diagon Alley to buy a new copy of '_Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them_'; his best friend Ron Weasley, had wrecked it on the last day at Hogwarts and Harry had decided it was time he got a new one. The book had been made available to Muggles, with Harry, Ron and Hermione Granger's notes intact, though most of the ruder messages had been erased. Muggles saw only a fraction of the book; this was the same with '_Quidditch Through The Ages_' – Dumbledore had thought it a good idea not to give too much away. Incidentally, Ron now had his dream job as Chudley Cannons' and England Reserve Keeper (No, it wasn't his dream to be a reserve, but he was nearly there) – Harry had decided not to follow the Quidditch path professionally, but in a recent amateur game Aurors had beaten Hit Wizards 320-30, Harry playing Seeker. Ron also had a T-shirt that he wore in Muggle areas, with 'You've just seen Ron Weasley' on the back – he, unlike Harry, enjoyed the publicity. Hermione was now the leader of SPEWIN – The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare InterNational – which had relaxed from trying to free house elves and now only gave rest homes to the elderly and care to the sick – and was engaged to Ron, who, with Harry, called the society 'Spewing'. Harry was married as well, but didn't like to reveal who his wife was.

Harry, as outlined, was not enjoying the publicity. His new look generally kept him safe, but a few Muggle children asked him "Are you Harry Potter – you look like him", and he was forced to sign their autograph books. When he tried to see the second film, the lady in the box office distinctly muttered "Harry Potter freak – sticking a scar on his head" when she thought he was out of earshot. He had been to the premiere of the first movie – some of the papers seemed to think he was Joanne's boyfriend. 

There was a good side, however, he thought as he walked into the Leaky Cauldron. He may have been an international megastar, but at least most people thought he was imaginary.

THE END – or read on for the original version, written before OotP was released.


	2. Original Version 'Grown Up'

I wrote this is April (2003) before _Order of the Phoenix _came out. It is the forerunner to _Harry Potter: International Megastar_, my first Fanfiction.net publication. Although I feel it is actually written better than the final story, I changed my mind about several things after reading OotP and totally rewrote it, without consulting my original. It's not perfect, there are mistakes (both in spelling and otherwise) and it's not finished. Read and compare with the final draft (last chapter), and tell me what you think.

**Harry Potter – Grown Up**

(By Arrows' Biggest Fan)

Harry Potter was nothing like a normal twenty-two year old man. Not only did he have a scar splashed across his forehead, his picture and name were everywhere. The photo of an actor playing his twelve-year-old self went by on the back of a bus.

Harry was walking down Charing Cross Road in London to the Leaky Cauldron, the pub that was the entrance to Diagon Alley. He had just left the offices of the Ministry of Magic, where he had been trying to explain that it was a total accident that a certain Mr. N. Longbottom had blown up a shopful of cauldrons. He was just rather accident prone, that's all, was what he had tried to tell them. He had lost hope when the accused transplanted the wig of the reporter from the _Daily Prophet _onto the Minister for Magic's head.

Harry needed to go into Diagon Alley to buy a new copy of _Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them_. It was totally unreadable as Ron Weasley, his best friend, had written CHUDLEY CANNONS in large letters all over it on their last day at Hogwarts. He was now Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Flying teacher and Quidditch referee at Hogwarts, and still needed his old school book occasionally. He had held the posts for two years, and was getting fed up of borrowing books from the school children.

His friend Hermione Granger was also a Hogwarts teacher; her subject was Charms. She held the record for the youngest ever professor at the school – she had begun as soon as she left. Professor Flitwick, the old teacher, had left because he was exasperated at continually being mistaken for a house-elf with a beard. It was Hermione who had persuaded Harry to become a teacher as well as herself. He was glad of it. They'd got rid of nearly all of the old Death Eaters and there was nothing left for Aurors like him to do. He'd started of just teaching Flying, but his godfather Sirius Black, who was the old Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, had suggested he take that job as well, at the start of the present school year, he'd leapt at the chance. Sirius was getting bored of his students asking him what it had been like in Azkaban. Harry was already getting bored of people asking him how he defeated Lord Voldemort. They didn't seem to realise that Harry had just led Voldemort to Dumbledore, who had put him in a box and magicked him off to another galaxy far, far away, which had nothing to do with Star Wars. If Voldemort did get out, and found out how to travel at the speed of light, he wouldn't be back for another fourteen million years, assuming he could find his way, so he wasn't a threat.               

As well as refereeing school Quidditch matches, Harry also presided over some league games. He wasn't on best terms with Ron after he'd let Appleby Arrows beat Chudley Cannons 990-10. He didn't really care – they'd still have lost, even if he'd awarded those twelve penalties he didn't. And their Seeker really shouldn't have caught the Snitch when they were eight hundred and thirty points behind. Harry couldn't remember the Seeker's name, Viktor somebody, he though he'd met him somewhere before.

Ron had tried out for the Cannons, but had been turned down because apparently 'they had a perfectly good Keeper already'. They seemed perfectly oblivious of the fact that they had the highest concede rate of any team in the league. However, he had signed a contract with an American side, Sweetwater All-Stars. He now made five thousand Galleons a week and played for England part-time. Oliver Wood, who was Gryffindor Quidditch captain before Angelina Johnson, Harry, Colin Creevey, and a number of other people, played in one of the other parts and the previous English Keeper, who had a totally un-English name, Koyomoto Akamoto, played the rest. Ron had played in the quarter-finals of last year's World Cup, and done brilliantly, but Wood was rather stupidly knocked out by a Bludger five minutes into the next round so they lost by almost as much as Chudley Cannons. 

Halfway between the Ministry of Magic and the Leaky Cauldron, Harry realised he was still wearing his robes. He glanced up at a picture of himself on a wall and compared the robes with his real ones. They were both black, but the actual robes had been made with a closed front, and the 'school uniform' had a load of ridiculous Muggle costume like ties and shirts added. Harry quickened his pace. He didn't want to be arrested by some Muggle Protection freak like Arthur Weasley, but unfortunately he was too late. A wizard who was a lot more conspicuous than himself in green and red Caerphilly Quidditch robes Apparated in front of him. He asked Harry for his name, speaking in a Welsh accent, and when he replied he gaped and said, "Are you really?" He was still gaping, so Harry continued.

Occasionally Muggles asked him if he was Harry Potter, and when they did he said "yes" and walked away quickly, cursing Joanne Rowling. She had come to him in his second year and asked if she could write a book about him, to be published when he left school. He agreed. Then she has asked Professor Dumbledore to perform an immensely complex spell that let her see into his memories. After he left school she did it every year, so she continue writing the series. None of this was mentioned in the books, to make them seem more imaginary. He didn't think he could stand it if _all_ the Muggles thought he really existed.

Harry spotted a copy of _Fantastic Beasts _in a Muggle bookshop. He looked at it, walked in, and did a double take. A wizard book in a Muggle bookshop? Oh, yes. It was the Comic Relief version. It appeared a lot larger to Harry than it did to other people. Muggles got a smaller, simplified version that didn't give too much away. When a wizard looked at it, it appeared just the same as it would if bought in Flourish and Blotts. Except it had Harry's childhood notes in it. They'd removed most of the CHUDLEY CANNONS graffiti, but not much else. Harry couldn't get hold of a spell to remove the writing from his own book. 

Harry was within sight of the Leaky Cauldron. Another Hogwarts teacher was entering – Professor Snape. Severus – as Harry delighted in calling him now they were both teachers – had read all the Harry Potter books and seen all the films. He now hated Harry more than ever. Why did Joanne have to include lines like _Harry imagined picking up his cauldron, and sprinting to the front of the class, and bringing it down on Snape's greasy head_? Severus didn't like it one bit. He also kept complaining to Harry about how his hair was _just _too short on the movie, like it was his fault.  

THE HUGELY PREMATURE END

Bad, eh? I obviously didn't read this one through – but, as I hadn't finished, I probably didn't see why I should.      


End file.
